


Before Time

by Razorling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Pre-War, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Nate's story with Nora, before the war and a little after. They were not soulmates, but still loved each other.





	Before Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot about Nate/Hancock, but I ended up too engrossed in Nate's background, so here it is!

Nora wasn't his soulmate and he wasn't hers, they both knew it, they couldn't see the world in all its colors nor the words were the same on their wrists, he couldn't read hers and he… he didn't  _ have _ one. But they loved each other and that was all that mattered to them.

 

Nate knew Nora's soulmate died when she was twelve, it was her best friend and they just started dating at that time, she said the world looked so bright and colorful that there was no words to describe its beauty and when they looked at each other’s wrists they knew that they word meaning was ‘innocence’. It was something she wouldn't talk about very often, he could see how heartbreaking was for her to remember, but even though it saddened him as well, he was glad that she talked even a bit about it, he wouldn't ever be her soulmate, but at least he knew she loved him enough to trust a glimpse of her most treasured and painful memories.

 

They relationship was… unique, unbound souls like himself were not known to be the type to marry - who on their right mind would want? Much less settle and have a family, but he never felt the restlessness people like him so many times said they felt. If was for him he would end up living as a shut-in and to the hell with the world, he wasn't the type to party and socialize. But before isolating himself from the world he met Nora. They became best friends in the span of a few weeks, for years they talked and learned about each other and their friendship only grew stronger. Nora always wanted a family of her own, a child and for a while Nate contemplated the idea of asking her if she didn't want to try with him. They would never fall in love, he knew, but they still loved each other like family, like the best of friends and maybe that was enough.

 

For his surprise it was she that asked, she told him exactly what he thought.

 

“We might not be soulmates, we might never fall in love like those who are bound, but you are still the only person I could trust to ask something like that, because despite everything I do love you.” She said with a warm smile.

 

The war broke though and Nate had to go, it was two years of suffering and horror, but he made it back and seeing his fiance and best friend after everything he went through was a relief. 

 

They finally married, Shawn came one year later.

 

And then came the bombs.

 

And then she was dead.

 

And the only remaining thing that she left was taken from him.

 

Nate's world collapsed, not only he lost his family, his friend, his son, he also lost his  _ world _ . He lost  _ everything _ .

 

Yet he didn't let himself break. He would hunt down those who killed his wife like animals, he would find his son and he didn't care if he had to burn the world if he had to.

 

And so he did.


End file.
